


wise and cynical as all hell

by shinealightonme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Brotp, Comparative Literature, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: "I thought Gansey got airlifted to his parents' place."





	wise and cynical as all hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the mirror lies" at drabble soup.

Ronan comes home and finds Sargent reading on his couch.

"I thought Gansey got airlifted to his parents' place."

Sargent flips a page. "He did."

"Is Parrish here?"

"Nope."

"Is Cheng going to show up and be a loser?"

"I wouldn't speak for that man even if I _were_ psychic."

Ronan glares. "You came over to hang out with me."

"Did not."

"Uh-huh."

"I hate you, go away."

Ronan leans heavily on her shoulder and reads.

"Childbirth is _fucked up,_ " he says. "Esther should ditch this Buddy asshole."

"Now you get it," Blue says, and flips the page for them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this drabble you can [reblog it on tumblr.](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/174843234110/wise-and-cynical-as-all-hell-raven-cycle)


End file.
